


Scream

by Quinnster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster/pseuds/Quinnster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham discovers how much he likes losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts).



> Let it be known that I detest writing shorts because I absolutely 100% suck at them. So bravo if you make it to the end.

Will had thought that Lecter would treat sex the way he did everything else. Calm, collected, and meticulously planned.  
  
Instead, Hannibal was messy and merciless.  
  
His palms were pressed into Will’s shoulders, holding him down against the bed as his hips circled ruthlessly against Will’s ass. The pressure against his back, coupled with the force with which Lecter drove into him pushed the air out of Will’s lungs as soon as he drew it in. His legs were spread wide enough that his hips ached, muscles pulled taught, and the sound of skin meeting skin and the near pained groans falling against his back from the man behind him were obscenely loud…  
  
Will wanted more.  
  
He’d waited too long for this. They’d been dancing around this _thing_ between them for months, never doing the easy task of simply addressing it. He’d let every tense moment alone with Lecter pass with nothing coming from it but mounting frustration, and he’d known, from the very beginning, that Hannibal was waiting for _him_ to make his intentions clear, whether from blatant professionalism or wanting Will to be comfortable before anything happened on his part. It had slowly been driving Will fucking crazy.  
  
But two hours ago had found him once again alone with Hannibal in his office, and with each moment that passed Will could feel that they were drawing close to something. Every accidental brush of hands or when their eyes met for a prolonged moment, slowly pushing everything between them to a head. He couldn’t even remember what they had been talking about, it had become unimportant once Hannibal had stalked up to Will, hunger and a dark brooding impatience radiating hotly from him in waves, and Will had instinctively found himself pressed up against the ladder to the bookcase, rungs digging into his back as Hannibal grabbed his chin and slotted their mouths together.  
  
Two hours later they were in Will’s house, and he was happily being pile-drived by his therapist into his creaking mattress as his dogs scratched at his door.  
  
He shouted out when he felt a sudden shift in their positioning, and Lecter’s thrusts were suddenly deeper, prodding into him in a way that left him arching and desperate for air. His hands scrabbled for purchase against the mattress, twisting the sheets into sweaty knots. Hannibal’s hands left Will’s shoulders and planted against either side of Will’s head, slender fingers digging into the mattress.  
  
A moment later Will felt Hannibal’s nose brush against his hair, a sharp intake of air, and then his mouth was sealed over the flesh of Will’s neck, tongue lapping the sweat away.  
  
He pressed his face deeper into the pillows, allowing himself a small mindless mumble as Hannibal’s mouth worked over his skin. “Oh fuck,” he panted. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“Precisely what I’m doing, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal murmured, kissing down the length of Will’s neck and shoulder blades.  
  
Will gasped when he felt the sudden stinging sensation of Hannibal’s teeth sinking into his skin. He brought his fingers to his mouth and bit down hard to stop himself from begging.  
  
Lecter’s face was suddenly close to Will’s, an inch away from brushing against his sweaty forehead. His mouth lowered to Will’s earlobe, and he nibbled. Will couldn’t stifle his shudders.  
  
“You taste good.”  
  
That was all it took before Will came, hard, rocking back against the Doctor, who ripped Will’s hand away from his face, letting lose the man’s cries.  
  
“Yes.” Lecter hissed, curling his fingers tightly around Will’s wrist and snapping his hips forward once more to bury his seed deep within him.“Scream for me.”

Will shook his way down from his orgasm slowly, heart hammering in his chest and his throat burning. He jolted slightly when he felt Lecter slip from him and heard him leave the bed and walk to the bathroom, and only then he allowed himself to crash down on the bed in a sweaty, dripping fucked-out heap.

He rolled onto his back and lazily brought his fingertips to his neck, feeling out the indentations where Hannibal's teeth had marked him. The throbbing as he touched it made him shiver. Despite the warm haze of post orgasmic bliss, Will felt as though he had discovered something, and he wasn't quite sure what it was. Something about the way Hannibal had spoken...  
  
"Is something wrong, Will?"  
  
He lifted his head, a small grin curling the corner of his mouth.

A sweaty disheveled and completely naked Hannibal Lecter was standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Just wondering why it was necessary to leave marks."  
  
Hannibal came to stand beside him, eyes hard and piercing. He placed a slender hand over Will's, and with his other he reached down between his legs and cupped him. Will bit back the instinct to jerk away, instead keeping his eyes locked on a point on the ceiling over Hannibal's head. He felt a moan bubbling up from his gut when Hannibal moved both of his hands, fingers digging into the love-bite at his neck, and palming softly over his balls.  
  
"You like it." The tone was not questioning. If anything it sounded as though Hannibal was mesmerized.  That thought made heat pool in the pit of Will's stomach, made his toes curl and his dick throb anew. It was such a new sensation, not being feared or ostracized, but being admired and...wanted, instead of needed.  
  
"I must say that you do make the loveliest sounds..." Hannibal murmured, digging his thumbnail into the juncture of Will's shoulder and neck, making Will whimper and clutch at his wrist, and then he was whining audibly as Hannibal's grip slithered up to wrap around his aching member. His hips rolled slightly, and he licked his lips.

“I want to hear you again. I want you to scream for me.”

“That's a little sadistic, don't you think?” He suddenly felt afraid of admitting how much he himself wanted that. It wasn't natural, not for him, to want to give up his control. He knew Hannibal was a man who craved control, who hardly ever allowed himself to slip. Will understood that.

But it had been easy, so easy for Will to hand his control over to Lecter – only to have him toss it aside, and if Will was brutally honest to himself, that was what had made him want the doctor.

Lecter was looking down at him, waiting for his answer. The perfect gentleman.

Where was the harm?

“I...I think I want that, too.”

Hannibal leaned down over him, his lips a breath away from touching his, and Will was suddenly crying out at the vise-like grip around his cock. Hannibal's tongue was in his mouth, Hannibal's hands were on his body, Hannibal's teeth were on his skin. Will was trembling, Will was arching up into the touch, Will was greedily giving himself up, and Will was screaming for more.


End file.
